This collaborative research effort between the Departments of Information Engineering and the Illinois Eye and Ear Infirmary has the purpose of developing and evaluating a computer system for making clinically-useful measurements on television images of the ocular fundus. In general terms, three goals are proposed: 1) Identification and evaluation of feasible image measurements, as well as development of programs and hardware to make the measurements automatically; 2) Determination of clinical, physiological, and anatomic sources of measurement variation; 3) Specification of an image measurement system suitable for a clinical environment, including research into the use of advanced image sensors such as the charge-coupled device. A preliminary list of measurements to be evaluated include: optic disc cup/disc ratio, vessel geometry, retinal circulation time, pulse wave form analysis, geometric analysis of retinopathies, and multispectral analysis of pigmented epithelium and blood oxygen level. A flexible system of hardware including a fast digital image memory, a wide-angle fundus camera, a silicon vidicon camera, a special video controller and a mini-computer is proposed. In addition, specific clinical trials have been proposed to support the various research programs.